


Egoist;RE

by HIMKYU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All characters work in Hospital, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Erwin!Surgeon x Levi!Surgeon, Levi pregnant!, M/M, Mira_Commish, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other ending from Doujinshi "EGOIST", Sad, Surgeons, but happy ending, doctor(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMKYU/pseuds/HIMKYU
Summary: Langit yang begitu biru. Bila dilihat lebih lama, mengingatkannya dengan cara menatapnya yang begitu serius di bawah lampu operasi yang berpendar.Ia pernah melihatnya.Mereka saling bertukar pandang ketika pria berambut pirang itu mengawasinya menjahit belahan paru-paru yang terbuka.Atau ketika tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan saat ia memberi pisau bedah, atau mengelap keringatnya dengan kapas.Bahkan komunikasi mereka begitu intens hanya sekedar bertanya, “Bagaimana cara kita mendeteksi bagian Liver yang terluka, Dokter Levi?”Semuanya begitu berarti. Saat-saat paling romantis untuk keduanya di kesibukan ruang operasi, dengan kemistri yang tak terbaca siapapun, hanya berdua saja.Siapa bilang menjadi seorang dokter tidak boleh mencintai? Tidak boleh bercinta karena sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang?Itu omong kosong. Pria itu bisa mendecih ke sekian kali.Sekali lagi, langit itu begitu biru kalau ia perhatian begitu lama sampai saat ini.Levi jadi tidak lupa bagaimana Erwin mencintainya dengan baju bedah birunya yang terkena sedikit darah.





	Egoist;RE

**Author's Note:**

> Glosarium tersedia di bawah "The End"  
> Dianjurkan sudah baca doujinshi "EGOIST" by Sweet Bitter/Yuto  
> (di myreadingmanga)
> 
> tapi ga baca juga gapapa ^^  
> Happy read!

Levi terjerembab dari tempat tidurnya ketika ia berusaha mengambil segelas minumannya. Perutnya terasa teraduk, mualnya luar biasa. Sekali gerak saja, tulang badannya lunglai hingga ia tersandung jatuh menyapa ubin di luar penjagaan orang-orang. Seribu serapah lagi ia lontarkan.

Ia heran. Tenaganya tidak memulih juga sejak ia dibawa lari  ke ruang ICU sampai ke ruang inap, hingga sekarang. Ia merasa sudah jadi _pengabdi_ dalam ruangan jenuh ini kalau lama dipikir. Seminggu dirawat itu membuat ia merasa kesal. Tapi pasrah.

Kepalanya memang sering pusing akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai seorang pria yang sering memegang jarum suntik dan gunting bedah di waktu yang begitu cekatan, menangani pasien di atas ranjang menanti harapan, ia malah sekarang yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kasur pasiennya sendiri.

Ia alergi. Ia alergi ‘bermalasan’.

Tolong berikan dia setidaknya buku tebal pembedahan dan menemuinya ke bagian halaman pembelahan abdomen untuk menangani usus buntu. Gambar belahannya mungkin bisa menghiburnya.

“Sialan,” gumamnya sambil meninju ubin keras. Tangannya terasa sakit karena jarum inpus yang agak terlepas.

Padahal ketika ia melihat pasien, ia tahu mereka bisa bertahan karena bantuan tangan ajaibnya, juga kaki tangan Tuhan— _tentu saja_. (Ia bukan sejenis Nabi, tolonglah.)

Melihat mereka meringis kesakitan, ia segera menyembuhkannya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan rasa sakit itu di dalam badannya sendiri. Ditambah denyutan di perut ataupun hormon yang menanjak sengit sehingga membuat orang sulit mengontrol emosi beberapa kali.

Sialnya, benar terjadi di dalam tubuh keparatnya sendiri.

 Ia jadi sering marah dan memaki diri. Meluapkan kesalahan, juga pada siapapun yang mengasihaninya. Perawat tidak diijinkan masuk, kecuali dokter pribadinya. Ia tidak mau menanggung malu. Dengan Levi lemah yang tidak dikenal mereka.

Demi Tuhan.  Seorang Levi, sebagai dokter bedah jantung terkemuka di Rumah Sakit Trost, terbaring lemas membuat orang-orang meragukan keahliannya. Seolah memandang ‘rendah’. _Pikirnya_.

Ia membenci itu.

Ia tidak sanggup untuk bangkit. Bahkan sekedar membentak Hanji—yang pergi telah melepas pengawasan 4 matanya. Levi juga tidak bisa berharap banyak setelah Hanji dengan senang hati menawarkan diri sebagai dokter rawatnya, bahkan tanpa biaya—yang sempat ditolak Levi. Ada beberapa alasan yang menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak bisa mengeluh dengan/tanpa keberadaan Dokter gila itu.

Hanji adalah dokter bedah kandungan yang eksentrik, tapi paling diandalkan di Rumah Sakit. Banyak orang memuji hasil kerjanya yang begitu maksimal, di antara dokter bedah lainnya. Meskipun otaknya seringkali ‘bermasalah’, bahkan tanpa harus membelah kepalanya, Levi paham Hanji begitu karena ‘gila’ terhadap pekerjaannya. Segala panggilan ia penuhi, tanpa dilewatkan. Selesai saat itu juga, tanpa _komplikasi_. Ia bisa terlihat tertawa bahagia setelah menyelasaikan pembedahan bayi siam yang tengkorak dan kemaluannya jadi satu.

Wajar apabila Levi menganggap Hanji lebih sibuk darinya. Tapi ia masih heran, dokter setengah-jadi itu bisa memberi waktu untuk merawat Levi yang begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Ia berharap ini bukan karena alasan bahwa Levi adalah omega lelaki pertama yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini. Bahkan seorang teman sesama dokternya…..

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dari bawah pandangan. Akhirnya Levi bisa meneriaki Hanji dengan segala protes. Namun, ia terdiam ketika dua sepatu besar itu berdiri di depannya. Tepat di bawah matanya.

Mana mungkin Hanji punya kaki sebesar itu.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Dua tangan besar, merangkul pundaknya. Mencoba mengangkat tubuh Levi kembali berdiri perlahan, dan di bawa ke atas ranjang dengan gendongan bridal. Levi begitu hening selama dibawa kembali ke ranjang nyamannya karena ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa ketika yang terlihat di depannya adalah wajah seseorang yang berada di daftar terakhir sebagai orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Sebuah sentuhan di kening membuat maniknya membesar. Sentuhan hangat itu mengingatkannya dengan hubungan bercinta yang mereka lalui acap kali waktu kerja mereka selesai. Sentuhan yang begitu dirindukannya, sekaligus dibencinya. Karena ia menjadi begitu sensitif. Hormonnya melonjak seperti _rollercoster_ di puncak yang siap turun melesat.

Ia mual untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

“Mmmpph.” Levi mendekap mulut. Isi perutnya bergejolak, memaksa ingin keluar. Sesuatu yang begitu lumrah terjadi—kata Hanji. Di pertengahan bulan dimana embrio mulai terbentuk, Levi akan terus terkena efek _baby-swing_ yang begitu menyiksa. Hal yang sering diperingatkan Hanji sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Masalahnya, Levi sudah banyak menunda, hingga kejadian sialan ini terjadi terus sampai bayi itu keluar entah dengan cara apa.

Ia mencoba melompat pergi dari ranjangnya, segera melepas dari dekapan Erwin yang kaget melihat reaksinya. Inpusnya terlepas karena sudah longgar sejak jatuh. Ia hampir saja tersandung.

Erwin kekeh untuk membantu, meskipun tamparan dan pukulan melayang ke seluruh badannya. Levi bereaksi seperti kucing betina galak dan siap mencakar. Erwin tidak keberatan bila ia terluka dengan segala kekeras-kepalaan pria di rengkuhannya.

Dengan sigap ia mengendong Levi secara bridal. Badannya Levi memang tidak sekecil dan seringan itu, namun Erwin sudah terbiasa. Ia membopong pria itu yang meringkuk ketakutan di samping dada Erwin. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ia sudah begitu lelah menahan denyutan sakit di perutnya. Diperparah dengan bau dominasi Erwin yang tercium.

Erwin membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dengan sigap membantu segala kebutuhan Levi untuk menuntaskan mualnya. Pria itu begitu tenang sekaligus awas. Tidak merasa jijik dengan bau muntahan dimana-mana.

“Keluar.” Levi mendesak Erwin untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Napasnya tercekat oleh batuk yang tidak kunjung berhenti. “Aku tidak ingin kau disini.”

Awalnya Erwin ragu meninggalkan pemuda itu terjaga sendirian. Namun ia dengan tenang mengambil keputusan terbaik setelah mempertimbangkan kondisi Levi yang tidak siap dengan keberadaan Alpha di sisinya. Muntahan bening Levi akan terus keluar jika mencium aroma feromonnya, dan Erwin sangat paham.

Ia pun menyerah dengan beranjak pergi dan menunggu di luar pintu. Ia menghela napas mengingat penolakan bertubi yang diberikan Levi terhadapnya. Seseorang yang menginginkan tubuhnya selama ini, berakhir memusuhi. Atau mungkin, hanyalah efek hormon semata yang bisa mengalahkan Erwin.

Erwin tidak berekspektasi keadaan sesulit ini hanya sekedar melihat kondisinya. Namun ia tidak bisa memaksa untuk terus mendekati Levi dan memintanya menjelaskan keadaannya, tanpa harus membuatnya menderita. Levi tidak sama dengan pasien lain untuk beberapa kasus yang ia pernah pegang. Levi adalah kasus paling rumit yang Erwin tidak bisa tangani begitu saja.

Erwin berharap detik ini juga kalau bisa mengganti posisi Hanji daripada menjadi Dokter Bedah Otak sekaligus wakil Ketua Rumah Sakit.

Melihat minuman Levi tercerai berai ke lantai, Erwin inisiatif membuatkan jus jeruk. Ia membuatkan segelas minuman jeruk yang cocok untuk keadaan perut serta tenggorokan Levi yang bau muntahan. Levi akan terus mengurung diri di kamar mandi bila ia tahu Erwin masih di sekitar ruangannya. Maka ia memilih untuk benar-benar pergi setelah memeras jeruk tanpa mengangkat perbincangan apapun.

Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Levi melihat sekitarnya dengan pandangan buram. Ia terlalu lelah setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namun ketika manik itu bergulir, tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Bau alpha Erwin, tidak tercium di dekatnya.

Antara lega dan kecewa, Levi hanya sanggup menghela napas. Ia beranjak sendirian ke ranjangnya tanpa siapapun yang membantu. Seperti orang yang sudah melarat, ia menyeret kakinya yang begitu lemas sampai ke tempat tidur.

**

Hanji memukul pundaknya yang sedikit terasa pegal dengan lipatan laporan pasien kelimanya hari ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa membedah usus seorang bayi yang tidak tumbuh baik akan begitu merepotkan dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dari yang ia kira.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, waktu menunjuk angka 8 malam. Waktu besuk pasien sudah usai dan para pasien pasti sudah dianjur untuk pergi tidur. Hanji lega ia tidak perlu lihat lorong rumah sakit dipenuhi para perawat berlarian atau anak kecil nakal yang habis menjenguk menggangu ketenangan. Ia akan pergi ke ruang _on-call_ , dan selonjoran sebentar.

Namun ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seseorang yang duduk diam di bangku tunggu. Tidak banyak pengunjung di malam hari, maka ia duduk seorang diri tanpa perlu diperhatikan oleh siapapun. Tidak akan ada yang berani bertanya kenapa wajahnya begitu menyedihkan kala itu. Hanya Hanji yang melihatnya dengan sedikit decakan sebelum ia mendekati pria itu.  

Hanji tidak pintar dalam berintuisi. Ia bahkan tidak cukup cerdas menebak  dirinya sendiri. Apalagi harus berhubungan dengan kehidupan cinta orang yang begitu menggelikan. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

Hanji mendaratkan pantatnya, duduk di bangku belakang Erwin. Punggung sama punggung saling berhadapan dengan sedikit jarak. Ia bisa menebak Erwin menyadari keberadaannya sejak kepala menunduk itu mendongak sedikit. Hanji terkekeh, ia tahu Erwin menunggu suatu berita baik darinya.

Atau, mungkin sebaliknya?

“Kondisi Levi sudah masuk minggu symptom-hamil nya. Dimana ia mulai terkena berbagai efek akibat perkembangan embrio di perut.” Hanji membuka berkas paling terakhir di tangannya. Kacamatanya ia tegakkan di atas hidung, membaca setiap isi kertas dengan teliti. Ia sengaja membawa berkas perawatan Levi kemana pun ia berada karena ia begitu terobsesi mencari tahu kondisi langkanya.

“Kondisi memang tidak se-stabil di awal mengandung karena embrio masih sebutir biji anggur. Tapi kali ini ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk efek kejutan lebih kuat yang membuat tubuhnya cukup lemas. Saat ini keadaannya masih 50%. Masa _heat_ nya sudah terlewat beberapa minggu setelah synthomnya muncul.  Aku akan rutin memeriksakan kondisinya agar ia tetap di tahap terbaik.”

Erwin masih dalam keadaan setenang permukaan air, ia mengangguk sembari berterima kasih. Meskipun ucapan terima kasihnya begitu ringan hingga tidak terlalu terdengar.

Entah tertarik atau memang ia selalu terlihat begitu.

Hanji terkekeh. Tawanya terlihat ambigu di bawah lampu ruangan, Erwin bahkan tidak perlu melihat cara sahabatnya tertawa untuk tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Setiap dokter bisa saja tertawa untuk hal yang begitu menyedihkan, melampiaskan emosi lain yang mereka tidak bisa tunjukkan di depan pasien.

“Kalian pasangan yang bodoh. Aku tidak menyangka dari sekian manusia ceroboh yang berhubungan sex tanpa menggunakan kondom adalah kalian, dua partner kerja ku di ruang magang yang sama.” Hanji memojoki, tapi tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Erwin saja sampai menyungging senyumnya. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan betapa lucu adegan di dalam jalan cerita hidupnya. Pantas kalau Hanji menertawainya. Itu hal yang lumrah.

“Memang pasangan yang bodoh.”

Seseorang menurunkan pegangan pada tiang inpus nya. Telinganya cukup jelas mendengar percakapan itu di balik dinding yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. Rencananya untuk mencari Hanji sudah selesai. Ia tidak perlu membutuhkannya.

Ia tercenung sebentar. Percakapan itu membuatnya sadar.

Hanji tidak pernah cerita soal kondisinya, ia baru tahu sekarang ini.  Omong kosongnya yang kadangkala tidak terdengar professional kecuali obrolannya yang melindur, yang paling sering dibeberkannya—membuat dia muak.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam di depan ruangan, ia mendengar Hanji mulai berargumen hal random pada Erwin yang tidak banyak merespon. Ia pun kembali menggeret tiang inpusnya menjauh tanpa menimbulkan bunyi.

Kembali ke ranjang rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik sebelum perawat berpapasan dengan Levi menyebut embel “Dokter..” di depan namanya.

**

Hanji menghela napas. Paginya cukup merepotkan setelah menjalani pemeriksaan salah satu pasien yang memiliki cerita panjang soal kehamilan di luar nikah. Ia tidak capek membedahi manusia.  Tapi capek kalau orang mengikutsertakan hubungan pribadi mereka padanya. Mendengar hal itu, ia jadi teringat pahitnya 2 partner kerja satu rumah sakit yang musti terlibat skandal hampir serupa.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruang Levi. Barangkali ceritanya soal pasien aneh itu bisa membuat Levi sedikit terhibur sekalian melakukan pengecekan kondisi terakhirnya.

“Levi—"

Namun ketika Hanji memanggil namanya, pemuda itu sedang merenung diam di pinggiran ranjang. Memperhatikan jendela yang berembun oleh rintik hujan yan dingin. Tatapannya kosong, tapi pikirannya melalang buana.

Hanji mencoba menditraksi lamunan pemuda itu agar bisa kembali fokus ke dunia nyata.

“Hei, kau tidak apa?” Hanji berjalan mendekati. Ia duduk tepat di samping Levi barangkali bisa mengisi _space_ kosong yang membuat pemuda itu merasa kesepian sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, sebuah pertanda baik yang berarti Levi tidak ada masalah. Takutnya kesurupan jin rumah sakit, Hanji bisa kerepotan.

Namun pandangan Levi tidak terlihat biasa. Terlihat menyedihkan seperti punya sebuah arti yang ingin ditangkap Hanji. Ini di luar keluhan penyakit, Hanji tahu itu. Ia mencoba mencari celah agar Levi ingin bercerita dengan apa yang ia mau ceritakan.

Levi memandang lurus ke jendela, mencoba menembus cakrawala melalui penglihatannya yang begitu jauh. Mungkin ia melamunkan sebuah mimpi. Mimpi untuk kejadian yang ia lalui saat ini. Barangkali ia berharap semuanya hanyalah imajinasi terburuk untuk hal-hal bodoh yang selama ini ia lalui. Ini adalah sebuah hukuman yang akan datang dan harus ditempuhnya. Barangkali Tuhan menatap miris kepadanya seperti itu, karena Levi terlalu banyak ‘menyiksa’ orang tanpa perasaan denga _title_ profesionalnya.

Tapi sayangnya ini adalah nyata. Rasa sakit, mual, malu dan rasa takut ini adalah nyata.

“Aku adalah orang bodoh.”

Hanji mengamati air muka sahabatnya begitu penasaran. Ia bingung kenapa pasangan ini memiliki sedikit ekspresi dikala dirinya merasa sedih sekalipun. Apakah mereka berjodoh karena persamaan karakter mereka?

Hanji mendecih. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, hanya karena gerusan angin dari AC membuat ujung rambutnya menggelitik.  “Erwin mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku paham. Kalau sedang jatuh cinta, orang bisa berbuat hal bodoh—”

“Aku akan pergi dari rumah sakit ini.”

Hanji tersedak air ludahnya sendiri dengan pernyataan yang keluar tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Levi dengan pelototan kasar. “Apa yang kau katakan?”

“Aku sudah bilang padanya. Jika operasi kemarin selesai, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku.”

Hanji butuh beberapa saat untuk mengeluarkan argumen ke sekiannya. Ini mungkin bukan pertama kali Levi mengancam akan kabur dari pemeriksaan . Bahkan menghujatnya sebagai ‘dokter gila tidak bisa dipercayai’ adalah sesuatu yang sudah wajar.

Namun dengan ucapan berbentuk permintaan—daripada protes, Hanji sulit mengelak untuk yang satu ini.

“Levi! Bukan masalah kau mengundurkan diri atau tidak, masalahnya kau butuh perawatan disini. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pemeriksaan kehamilanmu begitu saja.” Hanji mencekat napasnya sebentar. Impuls darah nya bergerak cepat karena rasa khawatir.

Levi diam. Tidak sekeras biasanya yang langsung melempar perdebatan lain. Ia menghela napas sekilas dengan tatap jauhnya ke luar jendela seperti punya harapan lain.

“Aku tidak butuh diperiksa. Aku ingin menggugurkan bayi ini.”

Hanji terdiam. Memejam matanya dengan gusar. _Gugur bayi_. Ya.

Itu adalah tawarannya sejak trimester pertama. Menggugurkan bayi, atau mempertahankannya.

Levi tidak pernah menjawab akan mempertahankannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Jawabannya baru didapati hari ini.

 _Mengugurkan bayi_.

 “Ta—tapi…Erwin—"

Levi menidurkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Menarik selimut, tidak ingin berdebat apapun lagi.

“Ini bayiku, juga pilihanku. Dia tidak perlu tahu.”

Hanji menggigit bibir. Menahan emosinya. Sebagai dokter dan penanggung jawab Levi, justru perannya disini bukan untuk mencerca apalagi mengambil alih keputusan pasien. Jika pasien berkata A , maka lakukanlah A. Ia hanya menuntun pasien untuk segera mempertimbangkannya serta merta memilih keputusan terbaik.

“Kau sangat egois, Levi.” Hanji pun hendak pergi keluar. Ia tidak ingin menahan sesak lebih lama mengingat bantahan Levi yang begitu keras kepala.

“Bagaimana pun aku tetap dokter mu. Jangan kemana pun sampai aku selesai mengurus rekam medis. Akan kupersiapkan berkas pengeluaranmu.”

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Levi yang melamun di tempat tidur. Ruangan menjadi sangat hening. Tidak ada reaksi mual yang menyusahkannya. Tidak perlu merasa kesakitan. Levi masih terdiam dengan hanya sesak yang membucah di dada nya. Ia mengeratkan selimut, menutupi wajahnya yang memuram dan matanya yang sedikit basah.

 

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Erwin mendatangi kamar Levi. Kurang lebih 5 hari, jika pria sibuk itu tidak lupa karena larut dengan jadwal operasi pasiennya yang datang terus menerus.

Beberapa hari ini ia hanya merasa janggal saja.

Hanji tidak berkata apapun, tidak seperti biasanya inisiatif melaporkan kondisi Levi secara cuma-cuma dengan wajah gembiranya.  Fakta bahwa Hanji mendapatkan jadwal pemeriksaan yang begitu sibuk, meminimkan pertemuan mereka, adalah sebagian alasan yang Erwin mau tidak mau harus memaklumi.

Pada saat itulah Erwin memanfaatkan waktu kosong untuk mengunjungi kamar Levi. Kamar itu sering dilewatinya, tapi ia tidak pernah berani masuk ke dalam. Entah reaksi apa yang Levi akan perbuat setelah ditemui. Erwin tidak ingin semakin membuatnya kerepotan dengan berbagai alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Lagipula, orang-orang tidak tahu. Erwin tidak pernah dianggap punya urusan lain dengan Dokter Levi. Atas dasar apalagi yang membuat Erwin begitu minat menemui Levi sampai berkali-kali pun. Itu terdengar begitu aneh. Mereka saja jarang berinteraksi. Berada di dunia spesialis yang berbeda. Kerja sama mereka hanya sebagian dari dunia professional. Levi begitu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, Erwin bekerja dan me _manage_ rumah sakit seperti kehidupan keduanya yang perlu dipapah.

Ya.

‘Benar-benar aneh’

_Hanya keduanya yang tahu ‘jarang’ itu tidak pernah berlaku untuk mereka._

Seolah dihambat semua orang untuk berniat hal terbijak, Erwin hampir saja menyerah.

Namun kali ini, ia akan mencoba.

Bagaimana pun, Levi adalah orang yang _pernah_ bahkan sampai saat ini mengisi jiwa yang kosong dari apa yang disebut itu ‘cinta’ selain ‘peduli’ pada pasien saja. Levi mengajarkannya bahwa kasih sayang itu bisa berbentuk lebih dari mencegah mereka untuk mati, atau membiarkan mereka merelakan hidup.

Levi mungkin tidak sadar bahwa Erwin tidak pernah menyayangi manusia tanpa pisau bedahnya sebesar ini.

Kali ini, Erwin sudah memastikan bahwa ia meminum obat _suppressant_ nya, paling tidak feromon alphanya tidak menguar kuat untuk beberapa hari ini jika berada di dekat Levi. Obat yang paling manjur digunakan para dokter berstatus alpha maupun omega karena harus selalu berinteraksi satu sama lain juga dengan pasien.

Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa mungkin hari ini terlalu terlambat untuk mengonsumsinya.

“Levi—”

Ketika ia masuk ke ruangan yang terasa lebih hening dan hangat, tanpa siapapun ada di dalamnya.

Yang ada hanya ranjang kosong yang sudah dirapihkan.

**

Eren duduk di bangkunya, membawa sepotong sandwichnya dengan selai strawberry. Kantin perawat memang tidak sebesar milik pengunjung, tapi setidaknya makanannya paling enak dan layak. Siapapun leluasa berinteraksi disini tanpa iming-iming kerjaan. Mengobrolkan penyakit manusia, dan lain-lain _.  Sangat bebas._

Eren memilih duduk di bangku luar yang dikelilingi pagar semak. Memisahkan dunia rumah sakit dengan kehidupan nyata. Nyaman diterpa angin lembut alami daripada gerusan pendingin ruangan.  

“Hai, Eren. Bagaimana bedah _ortopedik_ nya?” Armin, salah satu teman magangnya, mengekori. Diikuti Sasha dan Connie yang justru berebut kentang panggang terakhir. “Sudah ketemuan dengan Saudarimu?”

“Tidak. Jangan panggil dia sebagai saudariku disini.” Eren mendecih. Melirik beberapa manusia yang akan langsung memperhatikannya ketika nama itu disebutkan.

Mikasa yang tak lain saudarinya Eren merupakan ahli _Ortopedi_ , dokter tulang terkemuka di Trost. Pintar, cantik, rambut sehitam mata kelamnya, pendiam, serius, dan telaten. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal wanita itu, yang secara kebetulan mengambil tempat di data keluarga besar Jaeger, keluarga Eren. _Atau mungkin sebaliknya—s_ emenjak ayah Eren menikahi ayah Mikasa yang merupakan Omega- _dominan_.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan apabila seorang Eren akhirnya melanjutkan langkah saudarinya di rumah sakit yang sama. Nama belakang _Ackerman_ memiliki riwayat yang bagus di dunia medis. Baru keluarga besar _Jaeger_ yang memegang predikat itu di kedua teratas. Apabila dua nama itu disandingkan, tidak mustahil orang-orang memangku ketakjuban pada dua kakak beradik ini yang _lagi-lagi_ ‘kebetulan’ dipekerjakan di satu rumah sakit yang sama.

Rumah Sakit Trost benar-benar menampung pekerja medis terhandal di negeri ini.

Hanya saja Eren tidak pernah menginginkannya. Menjadi istimewa karena embel Mikasa, ayahnya, atau siapapun. Bahkan nama belakangnya tidak pernah sah menjadi _Ackerman_ sampai saat ini.

Dan ia tidak pernah minat menjadi ahli _Ortopedi_.

 “Mikasa akhirnya memilih si Muka Kuda untuk menemaninya menangani kasus itu,” seruput teh nya mengudara. “Lebih baik menghindari keributan. Jean sangat terobsesi menjadi asisten pribadi Dokter Mikasa.”

Armin tertawa. Meskipun ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan temannya itu. Ia lebih terlihat ‘tidak tertarik’ atau ‘menolak’ sebisanya kalau harus satu ruangan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Salah satu dari sekian tindakan tidak professional Eren yang bisa ia maklumi. Mikasa kalau sudah berjumpa dengan sang adik, sudah seperti ibu beranak satu. _Protektif_ nya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

“Hei, kalian sudah dengar kabar, tidak?” Rupanya Sasha sudah selesai merebut kentangnya. _Syukurlah_. Matanya membesar antusias, serupa Dokter Hanji kalau-kalau ingin bercerita soal pembelahan tengkorak bayi siam yang butuh 10 jam pekerjaannya. “Dokter Levi keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat semingguan saja. Apa itu berarti ia benar-benar tidak akan melanjutkan karirnya?”

“Berhenti? Kukira dia hanya cuti.” Connie penasaran. Melepas penutup kepalanya yang rada pelontos. Padahal tidak akan ada rambut disana, kenapa juga harus ditutupi?

“Entahlah. Apa masalahnya? Perawat lain pun tidak ada yang mau cerita.” Sasha pandangi Eren. “Hei, Kakakmu cerita tentang beliau tidak?”

Eren berhenti mengunyah. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Ia berusaha untuk tidak ikut serta dalam percakapan ini sejak Sasha mengungkitnya. Namun cukup mustahil kalau gadis rakus itu sudah menanyakan terkait beliau dengan mulut penuh.

“Tidak. Mikasa juga baru pulang setelah dinas ke luar negeri. Mungkin dia juga baru tahu.” Eren memakan sandwich nya dengan gundah. Meskipun ia pintar mengendalikan ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Dokter Levi mungkin bukan favoritku karena ekspresi seramnya itu. Tapi, aku cukup kangen dengan cara kerjanya yang cekatan dan sukses di setiap operasinya.” Armin melempar pendapat. Eren geleng kepala. _Please, Armin. Jangan tanggapi_.

“Aku setuju. Ia tidak terlalu ramah. Pasien pun mungkin juga takut padanya. Tapi dia seperti punya tangan Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan manusia. Operasinya selalu bisa mengembalikan kehidupan orang. Apakah itu luar biasa?”

“Tangan Tuhan yang tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri—” Eren bergumam di sela-sela memotong sandwichnya tanpa niat. Sasha, Connie, dan Armin jadi lempar pandang.

“Kau bilang apa, Eren?”

Eren tersentak.

Menyadari 3 pasang mata sudah lempar pandang padanya, Eren jadi merasa terpojok. Matanya mungkin sedikit bergetar ragu, tapi ia bisa langsung menyangkal. “Ah, tidak apa-apa.”

Ketiga temannya saling melempar pandang. Mengendik bahu dan biarkan berlalu. Tidak terlalu memikirkan perlakuan aneh pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu. Mereka lebih suka meneruskan gossip mereka yang tertunda.

Eren di satu sisi langsung sembunyi muka, memaki diri sendiri dengan kesalahannya.

 “Kecuali untuk kejadian naas waktu itu. Dokter Levi tampaknya sangat terguncang.”

“Lagipula bagian kardio pasien sudah terlalu lemah dan jenis darahnya cukup sulit untuk ditemukan di hari itu juga.”

 Mereka semua mengangguk, sangat mengerti.

“Eren mungkin juga rindu dengan Dokter Levi. Beliau sering ajak Eren ke ruang penanganan. Ia magang favoritnya, kan?” Armin menunjuk hidung Eren dengan sedotan stainless. Eren bersungut ketika kekehan teman-temannya menyudutkan.

“Kau tahu siapa yang mungkin lebih rindu? Dokter Smith. Hahahaha!”

Connie mengerut dahi. Menyikut gadis di sebelahnya yang terdengar menyebalkan ketika tertawa. “Oh, stop dengan kebiasaan _ship_ -mu itu. Menjijikkan, Sasha.”

Eren juga ikut tertawa dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia merasa percakapan ini membuat duduknya merasa tidak nyaman. Bisakah sesuatu terjadi untuk membuatnya keluar dari percakapan ini?

**Pip Pip Pip.**

Kebetulan sekali, saat itu juga _Pager_ -nya Eren tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia mendapatkan panggilan dari Erwin untuk menangani operasi di jam makan siang itu. Ia segera berangkat bangun dengan gegabah, meninggalkan segala keperluan makan siangnya yang banyak bersisa.

“Oh , kebetulan. Aku ada operasi mendadak. Sampai ketemu.”

“Hei Eren! Sandwichmu buatku saja ya.” Sasha berteriak dari kejauhan.

“Ambil saja!”

**

Eren datang tergesa-gesa sudah lengkap dengan pakaian operasinya. Masuk ke ruangan _scrub_ dimana ia berpapasan dengan Dokter Erwin yang pada saat itu sedang mencuci tangannya.

“Ah, Dokter Smith.” Ia mengangguk sedikit sebagai tanda sapa tanpa mau menginterupsi fokus Erwin kala itu.

“Kau datang juga Eren.”

Eren sesekali melirik ke Erwin di sela-sela membersihkan tangannya. Matanya Erwin tampak gelap berkantung. Meskipun perawakan pria itu selalu terlihat siap tanpa kelihatan lelah.

Apakah Erwin sesibuk itu hingga ia tidak bisa tidur? Ia dengar dari beberapa gossip, pekerjaan Erwin jadi lebih padat setelah Dokter Levi tiba-tiba undur cuti. Dokter penggantinya belum datang sampai minggu depan.

Kenapa Erwin mau melakukan hal sejauh itu? Tidak bisakah ia berbagi dengan dokter bedah lain? Atau beberapa magang pun bisa saja menangani dengan bimbingan dokter pendamping siapapun.

Apakah Erwin bertanggung jawab sebesar itu atas keadaan Levi?

“Eren?”

“Ah, iya.”

“Jangan sampai kau bawa lamunanmu hingga ke ruang operasi.”

Eren menggeleng kepala. Memberikan sinyal mendadak untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh. “Ah , maaf, Dokter.”

Erwin memperhatikan Eren. Ekspresi bingung Eren waktu lalu mencuri perhatiannya sebentar.

“Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, tanya setelah operasi nanti. Aku butuh kau sekarang.”  Erwin bergumam sebelum ia membuka pintu operasi.  “Levi butuh kau.”

Eren tidak terlalu mendengar, tapi ia langsung fokus ke punggung besar di depannya ketika sebutan nama Levi yang ditangkap di telinga.

**

Hanji tergesa-gesa berlari di antara lorong rumah sakit itu sambil menjawab telepon dengan gundah.

“Jadi sebaiknya perlu—"

Ketika ia berbelok, pundaknya pun bertabrakan keras dengan salah satu dokter hingga bawaannya terlepas. Berkas-berkas penting berhamburan ke lantai.

“Dokter Hanji?”

Dokter cantik berambut hitam legam itu segera memungut seluruh dokumen yang ada. Hanji jauh lebih cekatan mengambil barangnya. Tanpa permisi, hanya sekedar memberi gestur maaf sekilas, ia langsung pergi.

Mikasa melihatnya heran dan hanya menggeleng kepala. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat partner kerjanya itu bekerja serba terburu-buru.

Mikasa melihat kembali dokumennya, memeriksa apa ada yang lecak.

Tapi yang ia dapati adalah dokumen lain yang tidak pernah ia bawa. Ada rekam medis milik seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Tak lain tak bukan.

_Levi Ackerman._

**

Pagi yang terlalu hening untuknya. Sudah jam 8 berada di tempat dengan pemandangan yang sama. 

Terasa membosankan.

Hanya secangkir teh, hembusan angin yang sama sejuknya, dan suara-suara tetangga yang sibuk bergosip ria.

Tidak ada suara orang kesakitan, tidak ada histeris keluarga yang menangis.

Levi meminum secangkir teh nya. Ini hampir menyiksanya, seharian penuh. Berhari-hari. Seolah ini penjaranya.

Seandainya ia tidak keluar dari rumah sakit. Membiarkan dirinya menghisap cairan infus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia mungkin seperti sewajarnya manusia. Menanggung beban daripada bersantai membuatnya begitu ‘hidup’. Aneh, memang. Levi hanya benci manusia punya sifat membosankan daripada dirinya yang menganggap aneh itu adalah keajaiban.

Tapi, tidak bisa. Ia paling tidak tahan dengan bau Alpha dimana-mana. Terutama jika Erwin berada di sana. Tetap disana. Setiap langkahnya—meskipun jauh, akan selalu membuat perasaannya gelisah. Perasaan awas ini muncul dari hormon si Anak yang mungkin membenci ayahnya.

 _Mungkin_ —Entah atas dasar apa.

Pasalnya Erwin adalah pria yang begitu sempurna. Setiap perawat di rumah sakit Trost mungkin rela dihamili pria semapan dirinya. Seorang wakil ketua rumah sakit merangkap Dokter spesialis Otak. Perawakan tampan, asli Amerika punya. Juga senyuman ramahnya yang memukau. Ia tidak pernah seujung jari pun menyakiti Levi semenjak mereka membagi kehidupan bercinta mereka. Bahkan untuk bercinta—Erwin butuh ijin dari Levi langsung.

“ _Aku mungkin yang membencinya_ ” Levi menyeruput teh-nya dengan khitmat. Berargumen mesra dengan dugaan di otaknya.

Jadi ini terdengar lucu. Ketika Levi yang seharusnya setiap pagi buta sudah sampai di rumah sakit, justru masih terjebak di rumah. Sendirian. Ia tidak ingin siapapun menemaninya. Hanya ketenangan, sampai mentalnya siap untuk yang lebih buruk.

Beserta kenyataan pahit bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa bercerita ke ayah sebenarnya bahwa ia akan kehilangan anak kandung selamanya.

 _Anaknya digugurkan_.

Ia pun juga ingin menertawai, kenapa juga ia masih mau mempertahankan anak ini sampai ke trimester kedua. Kalau dokter kandungan selain Hanji pasti sudah memperingati bahwa aborsi di trimester kedua di bulan terakhir adalah yang paling beresiko. Tapi Levi akhirnya benar-benar melakukannya meski sudah sedikit terlambat.

_Atau ia masih mempertimbangkannya?_

Ia menghela napas. Tidak ada pertimbangan lain. Anak ini harus benar-benar dikeluarkan.

Keheningan yang didambakan semua orang itu sepertinya terpecah juga oleh suara handphone yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Ia memaki, kenapa ia sampai lupa mematikannya.

Awalnya ia ingin abaikan, sampai ia mendengarnya berkali-kali. Terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Kalau sudah dering telepon yang paling membuatnya jengkel, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah telepon dari Hanji.

 “Hei, aku menelponmu memastikan kau baik-baik saja,” ucap seseorang dari seberang sana.

“Kau bukan ibuku.”

“Oh ayolah, tetap saja aku adalah ibu—maksudku doktermu.”

Levi mengerling mata. Kemudian suara lengah napas mendominasi suara telepon membuatnya heran. “Kau habis lari pagi, Mata Empat?”

“Hahahaha.. lebih tepatnya menangani beberapa pasien,” sergah Hanji. “Kamar 202 mengalami kontraksi palsu dan ia panik luar biasa, kamar 257 harus dipindahkan ke ruang ICU karena perut melilit akibat tumor _teratoma_ nya, dan—”

“Kau ingin sengaja membuatku iri, ya?” decih Levi.

“Kenapa? Kau mau kembali ke rumah sakit? Aku menerimamu dengan senang hati.”

Levi langsung menghela napas.

“Yang pasti aku terus mencatat rekam medis mu. Meskipun kita harus punya hubungan jarak jauh yang terasa aneh ini. Tapi aku akan menanganimu sampai kau benar-benar mengambil keputusan paling tepat.” Ucapan Hanji terdengar meyakinkan. Levi justru masih serba khawatir.

“Sudah kubilang aku siap mengugurkannya.”

“Jangan terlalu gegabah.”

“Kau tahu kan aku sudah membuat jadwal dengan Petra?”

Hanji mengerut dahi heran. “Kenapa kau harus jauh-jauh ke Rumah Sakit Rose dan meminta bantuan dokter lain? Kenapa bukan padaku saja? Aku patah hati, _loh_.”

“Kalau kau tidak keberatan melakukan aborsi illegal di rumahku, silahkan.”

Hanji tidak bisa menyangkal di bagian itu.

“Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku tahu bayimu sudah masuk lebih dari 3 minggu seperti yang kusarankan, tapi mengaborsinya maksimal 12 minggu dari sekarang.”

“Aku sudah masuk minggu ke-10, dan kau masih bilang ‘tdk perlu terburu-buru’?” Levi mendecih dingin.

“Begini Levi. Kasusmu sebagai omega laki-laki ini sangat langka, dan beresiko. Ekspektasiku pun bisa salah bahkan saat gejalamu muncul lebih cepat saat itu. Jadi sebaiknya perlu—”

 **Bruk.** Suara tabrakan keras terdengar mengejutkan dari HP. Levi memperhatikan HP nya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

“Hei, Mata Empat!? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Terdengar suara percakapan dari orang lain. Ia tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya, namun suara Hanji menyapanya kembali di HP membuatnya melegakan napas.

“Maaf, tadi itu aku menabrak Mikasa.”

“Dia tidak tahu soal masalahku, kan?”

“Oh, tenang saja. Yang tahu cuman aku—”

“dan Erwin.”

Hanji terdiam. Hening sedikit sampai ia menyergah, “Hah?”

Entah Hanji berlagak bodoh, atau dia memang bodoh. Levi cuman tersenyum miris. Mungkin sejauh ini sandiwara yang Hanji rencanakan bersama pria itu. Levi berusaha mengendalikan situasi kembali jadi normal. _Tidak peduli._

“Teh ku sebentar lagi dingin. Jangan mengangguku. Kita bicarakan lain kali saja”

“Baik, Bapak Hamil! Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya sampai saat yang tepat.”

Hubungan telepon mereka pun berakhir. Melihat sekitarnya, keheningan yang tidak familiar untuknya membuat dia tercenung sebentar. Ia membayangkan bahwa rumah kosong ini akan diisi 1 mahluk lagi selain dirinya dengan tangisan dan kotoran.  Hidupnya mungkin akan seperti neraka untuk menangani segalanya sendiri. Menghancurkan karirnya bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan ‘menamati’ nya.

Levi menaruh HP. Saat ia menaruh ke dalam laci, ada sebuah botol bertengger di dalam sana. Ia tidak perlu merasa asing dengan botol mengerikan itu, sampai menunggu untuk dikonsumsi.

“ _Ouch_.”

Levi memegangi perutnya. Sial. Bayi ini belum tumbuh jadi janin sudah protes dengan tingkah ibunya. Mungkin dia sama keras kepalanya seperti Levi kalau lahir nanti.

**

Nyala lampu operasi langsung mati. Para dokter berhamburan satu persatu keluar menghirup desakan udara pendingin ruangan yang bersih dari bau darah dan obat. Sisanya hanya mengatur pasien untuk dituntun kembali ke ruangan perawatan selanjutnya.

Begitu juga Eren baru keluar dari ruangan operasinya. Beberapa partner kerja senior menepuk punggungnya, sekedar  memberi selamat atas kerja suksesnya yang ke sekian kali. Eren merasa bangga dengan hasil operasi tadi. Operasi besar yang membutuhkan kurang lebih 5 jam proses sampai komplikasi bagian saraf dibetulkan. Kali pertama ia operasi selama itu dari ia pertama kali masuk magang.

Ia melihat Erwin baru keluar dari ruangan. Dengan ujaran Erwin sebelumnya untuk mengijinkan dia bertanya, ia langsung mendekati tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Ada pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran.

Namun ia sadar kala itu Erwin kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja. Pria tinggi itu baru kelihatan kelelahan, sambil menekan batang hidung. Eren sepertinya harus mempertimbangkan diri untuk bertanya pada Erwin. Ia tidak ingin membuat Erwin semakin pusing dengan rasa penasarannya yang tidak penting.  

“Eren.”

Lamunan Eren tertangkap Erwin sebelum ia siap untuk melarikan diri. Eren berjengit, menatap lurus pada tubuh Erwin dan tubuh besarnya yang mendekat. Baru kali ini Eren berkeringat dingin mengucur di sisi pelipis hanya untuk mengobrol santai bersama seorang dokter panutan.

“Dokter? Eum. Anda Kelelahan?” Eren memperhatikan raut pria tampan itu. Ia mungkin kelelahan, tapi masih cukup segar daripada kelihatan pucat.

“Ah, hanya sedikit pusing. Habis ini jadwal saya selesai.”

Keramahtamahan sesaat di antara mereka menjadi agak canggung. Eren belum siap membuka percakapan lain karena ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya akan terjawab atau tidak.

“Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

Eren tersentak. Mulutnya seolah siap terkunci. “Eum, ini soal—”

“Dokter Levi?”

Pemuda itu ke sekian kali dibuat diam. Bagaimana Erwin menebaknya dengan sangat pas tanpa merasa heran atau marah padanya. Bukankah ini salah satu topik sensitif? Tidak banyak dokter lain tahu soal urusan Levi, tapi Erwin mengetahuinya?

“Ah, i—iya. Aku yang saat itu sedang ikut operasi bersama Dokter Levi sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.”

“Lalu?”

Tatapan Erwin begitu serius dan tegas. Sulit dibedakan manik birunya yang penuh perhatian tampak seserius di ruang operasi atau ketika hanya berbicara santai. Eren meneguk ludah kasar, ia begitu terpojok dengan suasana ini seakan sedang diinterogasi. Tapi menarik diri kembali adalah pilihan terakhir yang bisa ia tawarkan.

“Aku mencium bau omega beliau di ruangan itu. Setahu saya, kalau seorang dokter harus mengonsumsi _suppressant_ nya sebelum operasi berjalan. Dokter Levi tidak menggunakannya, bukan? Jadi—”

Erwin tersenyum. _Tidak buruk untuk seorang magang yang punya intuisi sepeka ini_.

Eren tidak salah kalau dia melihat pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya, seperti ia sedang melempar sebuah lawakan.  Ada dugaan tidak enak yang ditangkap Eren. Ia mengusap tengkuk….

“Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud lancang.”

“Jadi kau Alpha dominan sama sepertiku. Bagus, nak. Intusimu cukup bagus.”

Eren mengangguk ragu-ragu. “Sa—saya hanya pernah mengalami hal serupa. Ayah tiriku, juga adalah omega laki-laki.”

“ _Ners_ * _Joseph Ackerman_?” Erwin mengusap dagu.  

“I—iya. Kupikir karena itu, aku seperti tidak asing dengan hal ini, jadi—”

“Jadi pertanyaanmu?”

Eren menunduk. Demi Tuhan, berbicara dengan Erwin begitu menekannya sekalipun ia dikenal sebagai seorang dokter yang ramah. Namun ia lebih suka berhadapan dengan Dokter Levi yang auranya mencekam, namun berinteraksi dengan beliau adalah kebanggaan tersendiri.

 “Apa Dokter Levi benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit?”

Erwin seperti sudah menebak pertanyaan itu akan datang dan hanya mengangguk tanpa rasa keberatan. Ia berjalan menjauh dari ruang operasi, diekori Eren yang menunggu jawabannya sedari tadi. “Untuk saat ini ia dinyatakan cuti. Ini atas dasar kesehatannya..”

“Begitu.. syukurlah.”

Eren terdiam hingga Erwin membawanya sampai ke depan ruang _on-call*_.  Ia merasa bahwa hanya itu yang ingin Eren tanyakan. “Apa sudah? Aku ingin tidur sebentar.”

“Satu lagi, Dokter!”

Erwin mengalihkan diri sebelum menutup pintu ruangan. Jemari telunjuk Eren langsung mengacung, meskipun ia turunkan sedetik kemudian sebelum Erwin menganggap itu adalah hal yang begitu tidak santun. “Ya?”

“Apakah Anda akan menemani beliau sampai kembali?”

Erwin terdiam.

Tidak ada ucapan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Eren mendapat balasan yang sudah ia duga dari awal.

Yang ada hanya sunggingan senyum berkarisma, dan memberi anggukan kecil yang jawabannya tidak tertangkap secara jelas. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan, menutup pintu untuk dirinya sendiri. Eren dibuat tercenung beberapa saat dengan tanggapan begitu rancu begitu.

Eren mendesah lemah. Ia belum terlalu puas dengan tanggapan Erwin. Namun Eren tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena satu kesempatan bertanya itu tidak cukup untuknya ‘menginterogasi’.

Dengan tangan hampa pun, ia pergi dari depan ruangan.  

Semenjak kejadian di ruang penanganan bersama Dokter Levi—penanganan sebelum beliau cuti, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sedikit dugaannya benar. Meskipun ia mengira itu hanya dugaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Namun absennya Levi membuat Eren tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaannya. Terutama ketika Erwin mulai memiliki raut itu.

Ya. _Raut menyedihkannya._

Eren tidak bisa menyangkal betapa dekat keduanya meskipun mereka jarang berinteraksi.

Erwin mencemaskan Levi setiap harinya. Kalau orang seperti Sasha memasangkan mereka karena karakter yang bertolak belakang menjadi perjodohan di antara keduanya, Eren merasa bahwa keduanya berjodoh karena mereka saling peduli tanpa harus memperlihatkannya secara gamblang. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukan pekerjaan mereka sebagai yang utama, hingga orang-orang cukup termanipulasi atas hubungan mereka.  

Eren benar-benar cukup observan.

 _Pager_ Eren berbunyi lagi. Astaga, baru saja menyelesaikan operasinya ia harus dapat panggilan lagi, kali ini dari Dokter Oluo. Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju sumber panggilannya. 

“Eren?”

Mikasa muncul hendak memanggil adiknya yang pada saat itu tidak sempat mendengar.

Matanya tertuju pada punggung Eren yang menghilang di perbelokan lorong, kemudian pada pintu ruang istirahat dimana Erwin berada.

**

Erwin menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu setelah menutupnya. Ia menatap datar pada ranjang tidur di ruangan itu. Ruang istirahat yang cukup sempit, hanya berisi 2 ranjang tingkat yang cukup diisi para perawat yang hendak tidur sebentar mengusir kelelahan di waktu yang begitu padat merawat banyak orang. Terutama perawat _shift_ malam.

Disinilah, ruangan yang pernah ia bagi bersama Levi. Sangkar bercinta mereka yang tidak banyak orang tahu.

Bau omega nya masih terasa di salah satu bantal. Erwin bisa mencium itu karena ia begitu familiar dengan feromonnya yang sering ia cium di setiap ujung kulit pria itu. Setiap sentuhannya membuat reaksi feromon Levi menguat, dan tidak sampai menyeruak keluar dari ruangan, kecuali dibagi untuk berdua saja.

Erwin merasa, tawaran Eren barusan untuk membawa kembali Levi bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Masalahnya.

Levi bersembunyi _bak_  ditelan bumi. Sialnya, yang tahu keberadaan pria itu hanyalah Hanji yang belum juga memberikan tanggapan apapun selain memberitahu bahwa Levi sedang istirahat dan melempar alasan terkait ‘kesehatan’ dan ‘ _over-sensitive’_ nya terhadap feromon Alpha manapun membuat Erwin benar harus menjaga jarak.

Kalau saja ia punya kesempatan untuk sekedar ‘tahu’ apa yang Levi tengah pikirkan, ia siap bertaruh apapun.

Sekalipun pekerjaannya.

Erwin tidak siap dengan semua keabu-abuan ini.

“Hei.”

Erwin pun melepas bantal di pelukannya dengan sigap. Bersikap seolah ia cukup normal memperlakukan bantal polos itu tanpa pikiran kotornya.

“Mikasa?”

Wanita itu terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangan. Rautnya tanpa ekspresi sudah tidak aneh lagi. Namun dengan cara tatapnya yang begitu penasaran, membuat Erwin merasa heran. “Kenapa?”

“Apa kau tahu dimana Levi?”

Erwin mendadak mengerut dahi. Kenapa kedua kakak beradik ini punya kepekaan di atas batas wajar terhadap hubungannya terhadap Levi? Eren hanyalah seorang magang, Mikasa baru pulang dinas dari luar negeri. Lalu kenapa mereka lebih tahu terhadap kehidupan bercintanya daripada mahluk manapun selain Hanji sendiri?

“Kau bicara apa?” Erwin kembali menyangkal dengan ekspresi yang memang sudah disiapkan setiap waktu menghindari pertanyaan serupa. Namun bukan Mikasa apabila ia tidak punya insting Alpa setajam alpha jantan di luar sana.

“Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang sembunyi apa. Tapi aku tidak mau sampai Eren terganggu terhadap hal ini.” Mikasa menghela napas. “Kalau pun aku harus berbuat nekat agar masalah kalian cepat selesai, aku tidak peduli.”

Ucapan Mikasa bisa berjuta makna. Cukup ambigu, juga begitu tajam. Se-senior apapun Erwin dibanding Mikasa, wanita itu berhasil menutup mulut Erwin agar tidak merespon lagi dan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dengan membuat kebingungan Erwin semakin menjadi.

Erwin menekan dahinya. Pusing kepalanya kembali dan membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah di atas ranjang tidur tanpa mau berinteraksi dengan siapapun lagi. Semoga tidak ada orang lain seperti Mikasa yang berlagak peduli mencoba ikut campur, atau Hanji yang datang sambil melindur cerita anehnya tanpa mau melaporkan dimana Levi berada.

“Dimana kau, Levi?” Erwin mengerat pelukan pada bantal yang masih sedikit berbau feromon lelaki tercintanya.

“Dimana kau bawa anak kita?”

**

“Di Supermarket.”

Levi menatap begitu serius ke arah rak sabun cuci. Semua merek yang ditawarkan disana, ia belum menemukan sabun cuci dari merek kesukaannya. Ia terlalu kritis, tidak suka kalau sabun cuci sembarangan merusak pakaiannya sekalipun fungsinya sama saja, _membersihkan_.

“Aku tidak mungkin beli alkohol, Mata Empat.” Ia melenguh napas ke sekian. Kalau sudah diajak bicara Hanji melalui telepon, pasti ada saja perbicangan mengadanya. Sekarang Hanji pun menduga keras Levi ke Supermarket untuk membeli Bir yang Levi tidak pernah minum seumur hidupnya. Meskipun riwayat keluarganya ada yang _alcoholic_ , tapi Levi menganggap minuman itu terlalu menjijikkan untuk seleranya.

“Lagipula jika anak ini mau bir pun, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula anak ini sebentar lagi akan keluar. Jadi biarkan ia menikmati— _argh_!”

Levi segera mematikan teleponnya secara reflek ketika sekantung sabun cuci muncul diulurkan di depan matanya. Ia menoleh cepat, mendapati seorang gadis dengan tatapan datarnya yang memegangi kantung sabun itu. Ia bahkan bisa memeganginya dengan 1 tangan padahal kantung itu bentuknya lebih besar dari kepala Levi.

“Aku mendapatkan yang terakhir dijual. Kau mencari ini, _kan_?”

“Mikasa!?”

Gadis berdarah setengah Jepang itu langsung menaruh kantung sabun  ke troli Levi tanpa permisi. Ia dengan santai memperbaiki syal merahnya, meskipun sedang dilempari pelototan kaget Levi yang tidak kunjung usai. Ia masih tidak percaya ia berpapasan dengan Mikasa.

Seorang Mikasa yang masuk daftar orang tidak ingin ditemui Levi. _Sial_.

Apa Mikasa pun mendengar percakapannya dengan Hanji barusan? Mereka tidak berhenti membincangi soal anak di kandungan dan sejenisnya.

“Sejak kapan kau disini!?”

Mikasa mengendik bahu. Meskipun berbeda tahun cukup jauh, perlakuan Mikasa tidak pernah bisa lebih hormat daripada bocah keparat lain yang dikenal Levi. Levi bahkan lebih senang mengendalikan adik Mikasa yang lebih patuh dan mengidolakannya seperti anjing _poodle_.

“Kupikir, barusan? Aku cukup terkejut melihatmu tanpa jas dokter. Dan tinggimu terlalu kontras untuk tidak langsung dikenali. Lagipula kau punya selera sabun cuci yang aneh dengan bau pakaianmu yang bisa setiap hari begitu menganggu penciumanku.”

Kalau mereka tidak berada di tempat umum, Levi sudah ingin sekali menggapai telinga itu untuk dijewernya. Sial, ia belum bisa melawan gadis ini sampai sekarang. Selain Mikasa adalah partner kerjanya, lebih kurang ajar, juga intuisi Alpha nya terlalu keras untuk ditentang.

Ya. Mikasa adalah Alpha. Lebih beruntung daripada Levi. Yang bahkan keduanya sama-sama memegang nama belakang _Ackerman_. Tapi keduanya tidak akur sama sekali. Meskipun juga Levi begitu membenci feromon Alpha dominan, namun dalam kasus Mikasa ia tidak terlalu menciumnya. Gadis ini masih _virgin_ , kan?

“Jadi apa maumu sekarang? Membayarmu setelah berhasil menemukan sabun kesukaanku?”

Mikasa terdiam. Tapi cara Mikasa menatapnya seperti menyiratkan sesuatu. Membuat Levi mengira bahwa gadis ini sedang berusaha mencari masalah padanya.

“Kau mau ngajak ribut atau apa?”

Mikasa akhirnya menyungging senyum. _Senyum mengerikan_ —bagi Levi.

“Parasmu jadi lebih cantik.”

Nada Mikasa begitu datar juga serius—tidak bisa ditebak apa itu benar pujian atau sindiran. Belum sempat dicari tahu, gadis itu sudah berlalu tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Levi melotot hingga punggung gadis itu menjauh.

_Ia dikelilingi perempuan segila Hanji, atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?_

Levi mendecih dan tidak peduli lebih jauh dengan gadis itu jika sosoknya sudah pergi dari depan matanya. Ia lebih baik fokus dengan tujuan awal ke Supermarket ini dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Hanji yang sempat tertunda.

Namun, ia memang tidak tahu bahwa ucapan Mikasa bukan sekedar ujaran mengada apalagi sebagian kegilaannya.

Mikasa tidak mencium bau feromon Omega Levi sama sekali ketika ia berdiri di dekatnya, apalagi pada saat ia bahkan tidak menggunakan pakaian dengan bau sabun biasa yang tak menyengat.

Parasnya lebih feminim—‘cantik’ seperti yang ia sudah sebutkan.

Juga fakta ada sesuatu di antara Erwin dan Levi………

“Aku membenci ini, tapi—” Mikasa mengepal tangan ketika ia sudah berada di luar pintu Supermarket. Ia bahkan tidak membawa belanjaan apapun. Seolah kedatangannya kebetulan berpapasan dengan Levi—atau ‘senjaga’ dibuat kebetulan.

“—aku tidak ingin kau sama sembrononya seperti ayah.”

**

Langkah Hanji keluar dari rumah sakit cukup mantap untuk mengakhiri waktu kerjanya. Ia beberapa kali berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan rumah sakit, sembari menegur sapa dengan begitu ramah. Wajahnya selalu cerah, tidak menyisakan lelah. Tenaganya dipompa tiap pagi sampai malam. Rumah sakit adalah _dopamin*_ untuknya seharian—itu sudah cukup.  

Saat sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit yang hanya berlalu lalang para pengunjung malam, ia melihat dari kejauhan. Di bawah langit malam yang cukup mendung, perhatiannya terusik dengan kehadiran pria gagah yang cukup mencolok di bangku taman.

Pas sekali. Akan terasa aneh jika jam pulang Hanji belum bertegur sapa dengan pria itu, sahabatnya yang semakin _dingin_ beberapa hari ini.

“Hei, belum pulang?” Hanji perhatikan raut kelelahan Erwin. Setampan apapun pria itu, tidak bisa menyembunyikan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang sedikit diberi olesan _gel_ lemon. “Kau tahu, menangani 8 operasi sekaligus dalam sehari itu terlalu berlebihan. Berbagilah sedikit denganku. Aku tidak keberatan memegang 10 pun,” ucap Hanji sambil menyilang tangan.

Erwin masih pendiam seperti biasanya. Mungkin lebih parah. Tanpa anggukan, senyuman, ekspresi yang memberi respon positif. Maniknya melurus pada secangkir kopi yang sudah tidak panas lagi di bawah cuaca yang cukup sejuk. Begitu sendu dan tidak bergairah.

“Ok, _Tuan Sempurna_. Kau terlihat kacau sekali hari ini,” Hanji pun mengeluarkan gantung kunci yang sengaja ia gemericingkan. “Apa kau tidak keberatan kuantar pulang dengan mobil baru? Kusebut namanya _Sawney_ —”

Suara Hanji semakin merendah selama ia beranjak menjauh berharap pria di belakangnya mengekori. Erwin mendongak memperhatikan punggung wanita itu sebelum semakin menjauh. Masih tetap bergeming di bangkunya.

“Kau tahu apa yang membuatku banyak pikiran sampai hari ini?”

Hanji berhenti. Ia menangkap ucapan itu serupa teguran baginya, membuat ia menengok reflek pada sahabatnya dengan raut penasaran.

“Kau tidak bilang dimana Levi sekarang.”

Manik di balik kacamata tegak itu melirik kiri-kanan, memastikan tidak ada siapapun berada di dekat mereka. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pria itu sembari bertolak pinggang.

 “Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa saat ini kondisinya tidak stabil. Hal terbaik untuknya adalah beristirahat lebih banyak, sendirian tanpa diganggu siapapun,” ucap Hanji kali ini dengan raut mengeras seolah ia cukup muak Erwin melempar keluhan yang sama berulang kali di depan mukanya. Cukup sudah saja, Hanji membenci sikap Erwin yang terlihat lemah hanya karena besar kepala itu. Sama saja seperti berhadapan dengan Levi.

Mereka ini sama-sama—

“Kau pikir membiarkan dia sendirian akan membuatnya tenang?”

Alis Hanji sampai terangkat naik. Erwin tidak biasanya menegur dengan pertanyaan lain. Biasanya membiar lalu pesan Hanji dan memahami keadaan Levi agar bisa membuat wanita itu menghela napas segera.

Erwin tidak begitu sekarang. Ia terlihat— _frustasi_.

 _Oh?_ Hanji suka pemandangan ini. Namun di sisi lain, percuma jika hanya dia yang memperhatikan.

“Kau adalah dokter kandungan. Kau tahu bahwa ia butuh aku, _mate_ nya untuk bisa menenangkannya,” lanjut Erwin.

Hanji mengerut dahi. Kemudian, ia menghela napas.

“Ya.” Hanji menurunkan tolak pinggangnya. Mendudukkan diri di samping Erwin dengan satu tangan di belakang punggung pria itu. Ia biarkan tatapannya jenuh ke atas pohon-pohon berisik.  “Tapi tidak untuk seorang omega laki-laki seperti Levi yang juga besar kepala. Tidak untuk seorang dokter super sibuk sepertimu. Apa kau mau mengorbankan pekerjaanmu demi menemaninya setiap hari? Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana Levi bereaksi negatif terhadap feromonmu?”

Erwin terdiam. Hanji tidak melihat bagaimana cara tatap Erwin yang terpaut serius tersebut menandakan ketidakseganannya mendengarkan pernyataan lebih lanjut. Namun wanita itu masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya seperti saat ia menjelaskan kondisi terakhir pasien pada keluarganya.

“Ini bukan dunia dongeng yang mereka _fated_ kemudian mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Ini jauh lebih rumit. Levi menolakmu karena bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya adalah dominan.”

Hanji diam-diam menyerukan permintaan maaf di dalam hatinya. Jauh disana, Levi mungkin terbatuk-batuk karena habis dibicarakan.

“Bayi itu memberikan sinyal penolakan pada ibunya. Ia tidak ingin feromon kuat di antara ibu dan ayahnya menganggu ‘tidur’ nya. Omega laki-laki memiliki hormon _testosteron_ kuat dengan dominasi feromon feminim omeganya yang begitu bertolak belakang, itulah kenapa Levi sering merasa kesakitan. Tidak hanya bersamamu, bahkan tanpamu.”

Wanita itu kemudian membalas pandang Erwin. Senyuman terakhir, jampi untuk membuat pendamping pasien merasa lebih tenang setelah laporannya.

“Aku 10 tahun menjadi dokter kandungan, dan aku menangani Levi sebagai seorang pasien disini. Aku mengikuti prosedur yang kupegang selama 10 tahun, untuk menyelamatkannya, bukan menyiksanya.

“Kalau kau seorang dokter yang tidak pernah menandatangani kasus ini, jangan ikut campur sedikit pun.” Hanji memberikan tepukan di punggung pria itu dengan kekehan singkat. Cara bicaranya cukup ringan, tidak bermaksud menyinggung. “Dan jika kau berperan sebagai kekasih yang mencintainya, kau tahu harus berbuat apa.”

Hanji pun beranjak dari bangku. Memilih untuk pergi sendiri tanpa memberi tawaran kedua mengantar Erwin. Tawaran itu memang tidak berlaku lagi, dan pasti akan tertolak pula.  

“Hanji!”

Hanji belum sepenuhnya pergi. Panggilan itu sekali lagi membuat wanita itu beri sedikit waktunya untuk memperhatikan perawakan Erwin yang sudah teduh dari segala kefrustasiannya. Ia pasti cukup lega dengan perbincangan ringan barusan.

“Aku sangat mencintai Levi.

Tapi aku juga mencintai anaknya.”

Wanita itu cukup tercengang dengan pernyataan Erwin. Ia tidak percaya bahwa pria itu akan mengucapkannya. Hanji pikir, ia terlalu mengedepankan ego dan _profesionalitas_ untuk tidak pernah memikirkan cinta, apalagi menyebutkannya.

Hanya Levi pengecualian.

—dan sekarang Erwin mengatakan anak di kandungan Levi juga adalah salah satunya?

“Tolong jaga mereka.”

Hanji menghela napas. Ia gatal sekali ingin menertawai perubahan sikap pria serius ini menjadi luluh di depan matanya.

“Ini terasa menggelikan karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu sedramatis ini.”

Hanji pergi. Tidak lagi menoleh sekalipun menangkap suara cangkir Erwin terjatuh ke tong sampah sempat menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin pria itu akan berlalu pula dari bangkunya, ke lawan arah.

_“Aku harap kau mengatakannya langsung padanya agar ia menarik keputusan tergilanya”_

**

**

**

_Bau apa ini?_

_Feromon?_

_Ini feromon heat?_

_Baunya manis…_

_Enak_

_Ikuti saja baunya.._

Hujan begitu deras ketika turun pada waktu itu. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Lagipula malam cukup larut, mereka harus segera sampai ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Tidak terkecuali seorang pria yang baru saja mengangkat payungnya, menghindari jatuhnya titik air membasahi kepala.

“Bau ini?”

Ia melirik pada setiap tempat di hadapannya cukup teliti. Hidungnya terus mengendus, samar-samar tercium. Ia tidak salah merasakan sensasi itu sekilas menampar penciumannya, memberi sebuah sinyal lain.

Sepatunya langsung menampar tanah basah sampai gumpalan air pecah memercik ke udara.

**

Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka.  Pelan-pelan, namun pasti. Mengadaptasi pandangnya dari sinar lampu yang begitu cerah. Ia mencoba bangun, namun tulangnya langsung lemas seakan habis dipukuli kasar hingga mampus. Ia jatuh terbaring kembali— _menyerah_.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?”

Samar-samar ia mencoba memperhatikan pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Masih sedikit buram, karena pusing kepala yang cukup menekan dan akomodasi matanya yang belum siap.  Ia yang begitu lemas dan tidak berdaya, hanya bisa menghela napas. Berpikir ia baik-baik saja jika mendengar suara teduh di sampingnya.

“Gadis itu!”

Sontak pria itu pun terperanjat menanggapi tubuh lemas itu melompat kaget seperti habis tersengat listrik. Ia memberikan instruksi pemuda itu agar kembali beristirahat dan tidak perlu mencemaskannya.

“Gadis itu sudah aman. Ia bersama dengan para perawat magang lain untuk ditangani.”

Pemuda itu pun mau tidak mau kembali berbaring. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan kepastian terbaik tentang keberadaan gadis yang telah diselamatkannya.

“Dasar para manusia brengsek itu—” Pemuda itu menggerutu. Sembari mengelus bagian-bagian memar yang telah diolesi obat. “—mereka tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, selain kebutuhan selangkangan mereka?”

Pria paruh baya yang sudah beranjak untuk sekedar cuci tangan, mengekeh. “Inilah kodrat kita sebagai omega. _Heat_ siapapun tidak akan bisa ditolak alpha manapun, kecuali dia sudah punya _mate_ nya sendiri.”

Pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang seempuk _marsmallow_ itu bergeming. Memperhatikan belakang punggung pria itu yang cukup sempit.

_Dia bilang apa tadi? Omega?_

“Siapa namamu, Nak?”

Barulah pemuda itu tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya ketika pria itu menoleh padanya kembali sambil mengeringkan tangannya. Wajah itu—ia begitu kenal.

“A—anda? _Ners_ Joseph?”

“Oh, kau kenal aku rupanya?”

Pemuda itu langsung menelan ludah. Menggeleng cepat. “A—aku hanya pernah membaca beberapa jurnal medis Anda. Eh—” Setalah 10 tahun menjadi dokter bedah, Levi baru kali ini menyesali diri sudah sembrono hampir membuka identitasnya.

“Wah, jadi kau suka membaca jurnal medis. Anak Kedokteran atau Keperawatan?” Joseph—nama Pria itu yang juga Levi begitu kenal sebagai ayah Mikasa dan Eren serta perawat terkemuka, mantan Kepala Perawat Rumah Sakit Trost. Sekarang berada di depan matanya.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan. Ia belum pernah melihat rupa Joseph sedekat ini, sosok yang juga menginspirasinya. Namun di sisi lain, posisinya begitu terancam apabila Joseph menceritakan pada kedua anaknya nanti.

“Anak kedokteran. A—aku,” Levi menjilat bibir. “Rivaile!”

Ia bersyukur banyak orang yang percaya dengan tipuan ampuhnya, memiliki wajah sebening anak kuliahan dan tinggi badan serupa anak SMP.

“Oh, pasti kau punya darah Perancis, ya?”

Levi hanya mengangguk. Menyudahi saja basa-basi ini dengan masa bodohnya.

“A—anda bilang. Anda seorang omega?”

“Ya. Tapi aku tidak _heat_ lagi.” Joseph membawa beberapa peralatan medisnya. Alkohol, pipet, kapas, jarum. Untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya menutupi luka-luka Levi setelah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh para pria hidung belang yang mencoba memperkosa seorang gadis omega di gang sempit. “Aku tidak diperbolehkan _heat_.”

“Ke—kenapa?”

“ _Well,_ ceritanya cukup panjang.” Joseph tersenyum. Pria ini meskipun ditebak Levi sudah sekitaran kepala 5, masih saja terlihat menarik. “Aku hampir mati karena mengandung anak keduaku.”

Levi tertegun.

“Omega laki-laki itu cukup langka. 1 berbanding 100 di Negri ini. Mereka sangat lemah. Terutama yang dominan sepertiku.” Joseph masih begitu apik mengerjakan pekerjaannya meskipun sedang bercerita. “Hormonku tidak kuat menahan beban anakku di umurnya yang tinggal 2 bulan lagi.”

“La—lalu… Anda menyerah?”

Joseph menghentikan jahitan di satu luka yang terbuka. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tapi tidak menangis. Levi mungkin baru menyadari pertanyaan sensitif itu setelah Joseph menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Aku tidak ingin menyerah. Tapi bayi itu yang menyerah.”

Pernyataan tersebut telak memukul hati Levi.

“Setiap ibu yang mempertahankan anaknya sampai ia akan lahir, tidak pernah berniat untuk menyerah. Mereka hanya punya satu tujuan. Ibunya hidup ataupun mati, bayi itu harus bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan anak-anak lain.”

Levi mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak emosional. Dengan tenang kembali melemparkan pertanyaan, karena ia adalah manusia yang punya seribu tanda penasaran. Semuanya harus terjawab detik itu juga.

“Anda tahu betapa tersiksanya mempertahankan seorang bayi di kandungan selemah itu—bukankah Anda seorang perawat? Anda tidak lebih baik memikirkan karir, daripada—menaruh hidup mati untuk anak itu?”

“Nak Rivaile,”

Teguran itu sontak membuat Levi tidak melempar pertanyaan ke sekian. Ia kenapa begitu takut, juga— _tidak_ _mengerti_. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian semua mau mempertahankan bayi keparat yang merenggut semuanya? Bahkan cinta pertamamu—dan karirmu?

_Kenapa?_

“Kadangkala, kita harus berhenti menjadi egois untuk kebahagiaan diri sendiri.” Joseph tersenyum. Menarik tali benang meninggi ke sebelah kepalanya, agar luka tertutup rapat. Levi melamun. Tidak merasakan sakit sekalipun. Percakapan ini membuat fokusnya hanya kepada satu arah. “Tapi egois, untuk kebahagiaan orang yang sangat kita cintai. Termasuk, anak di dalam kandunganmu. Yang berhak memiliki kehidupan serupa saudaranya, atau orang tuanya. Ia harus kenal siapa ayahnya, siapa yang membesarkannya, siapa yang terus menangisinya, siapa yang terus mendoakan keselamatannya. Jangan sampai ia tidak tahu semua itu.”

Levi menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya begitu kering. Namun matanya hampir saja basah. Ia tidak suka dengan jawaban itu. Sangat tidak suka.

“Ah, sudah selesai.” Joseph baru saja menggunting jahitan. “Kau harus ceritakan bagaimana perasaanmu pada bayi di kandungan—”

 _Ya, tentu saja Joseph tahu anak keparat itu ada di perut Levi_.

“A—aku harus pulang.”

Levi melompat dari ranjang dalam keadaan baju masih setengah basah. Joseph tercengang melihat gesitnya Levi langsung melarikan diri darinya sebelum ia berhasil mencegah. _Apa yang salah dari ucapannya?_

“Rivaile!”

Joseph mencoba mengejar. Namun, pemuda itu lebih cekatan dari yang ia duga. Kecemasan pria paruh baya itu semakin menjadi ketika petir menggelegar di atas kepalanya, hingga ia mundur kembali ke dalam klinik sebelum ia mendapatkan tubuh itu. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. Ditelan kegelapan malam.

Joseph terengah.

Ia memeluk tubuh dinginnya. Seorang perawat segera mencapai tubuh renta itu ke dalam rengkuhan jaket tebal. “ _Ners!_ Segera masuk. Masih deras. _”_

Joseph tidak masuk. Ia pandangi tempat gelap itu berharap ia masih bisa menangkap keberadaan Levi. Semoga tidak terlalu jauh ia menghilang. Ia sangat berharap banyak pemuda malang itu kembali padanya dan membiarkan ia menceritakan _‘Apa yang terjadi?’_

Karena ia ingat betul betapa menyiksanya mengandung seorang bayi dengan tubuh yang lemah—dan sendirian.

“Ayah?”

Joseph menoleh. Seorang gadis baru keluar dari mobil di bawah hujan yang begitu deras.

“Mikasa. Tolong Ayah.”

**

Ia tidak siap untuk disadarkan lebih banyak orang. Tidak siap dengan ucapan mereka yang begitu memojoki, setelah mengambil keputusan bulat tersebut.

Hujan masih sangat deras di luar sana. Levi justru masih bersih keras menyeret kakinya yang terluka berjalan ke luar klinik Joseph sampai ia menjauh dari sana. Tidak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali. Ia harus pulang dan mengambil keputusan secepatnya.

_Argh!_

Ia tersandung batu. Jatuh di perbelokan yang cukup sepi. Hujan semakin berat menerpanya. Ia basah kuyup dan kesakitan. Ia meringis sambil mengais tanah basah. Tangannya kotor, pakaiannya bernoda. Ini lebih kacau daripada pertarungan kecil di dalam gang sempit sekedar menyelamatkan gadis yang hampir diperkosa tadi.

 _Omega selalu menjadi strata terhina. Hidupnya tidak lain untuk memapah kehidupan orang lain, atau memberikan tubuh untuk dipakai seenaknya_.

Ini yang ia benci. Hidup melarat hanya karena seorang bayi pengganggu di dalam perutnya. Kenapa semua orang menuduhnya bermacam? Kenapa ia begitu parno dengan mereka yang begitu bahagia menginginkan ia mempertahankan anak ini? Padahal dia yang menanggung rasa sakit ini sendiri…

_Kenapa?_

“Argh!”

Perutnya lagi berdenyut. Hantaman sesuatu yang membuat nyeri berkepanjangan itu datang kembali. Pasalnya perut Levi yang berisi cabang bayi sempat menghantam tanah cukup keras. Mungkin isinya memberontak “ _Kenapa gaduh sekali?”_. Protesnya sangat menyakitkan. Hampir saja membuat Levi berteriak keras. Tapi Levi tidak bisa berteriak pada saat itu karena suara hujan lebih mendominasi, dan tenaganya tercurahkan untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Segera tubuhnya ia angkat sedikit, dan menyungkurkan diri ke sebuah tembok tegap. Ia duduk disana sendirian seperti seorang peminta.

“Anak brengsek—” Levi hampir saja ingin meninju perut itu. Memarahinya agar bisa membalas telak rasa sakit yang bayi itu berikan.

_Ia harus kenal siapa ayahnya, siapa yang membesarkannya, siapa yang terus menangisinya, siapa yang terus mendoakan keselamatannya._

Levi berakhir mengelus perut itu sembari mengambil napas panjang. Air matanya terjatuh. Samar karena bersatu dengan asinnya air hujan.

“Kalau kau besar nanti,” Levi terisak. Masih mengelus perutnya yang masih kurus. “Jangan sampai kau emosian sepertiku.”

Dunia yang gelap dan sepi menjadi teman untuknya melampiaskan rasa sakit yang kunjung memulih. Ini lebih baik dari Levi yang terus memaki dunia. Anak ini suka Ibunya bersikap lembut dan memberikan cinta yang berlebih. _Manja_. Turun dari Erwin.

“Hei, itu si Brengsek yang menginterupsi kita?”

Segerombolan pria yang cukup dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu melintas—lagi. _Sial._ Mereka masuk ke gang melihat seorang Levi yang terkujur tidak berdaya. _Sangat bagus_.

 Belum cukup puas ditendang mesra oleh kaki Levi rupanya.

“Kau kenapa dengan perutmu itu, _hah_?”

Jarak mereka menipis. Levi tidak bisa melarikan diri. Matanya nanar mengawasi setiap pergerakan mereka yang lamban tapi semakin dekat. Jika mereka tahu bahwa Levi adalah omega, habislah riwayat.

“Kau kesakitan?”

Levi mendecih. Ia tersenyum lebar. Seperti tiada takut.

“Kalian yang terlihat kesakitan, **Bodoh**.” Levi mencoba berdiri, memberikan kuda-kuda siap bertarungnya. Nyeri di perutnya sudah menghilang. Hanya saja sedikit lemas di bagian bokongnya karena terlalu lama duduk. _Bagus_ , _Nak._

“Kurang ajar!” Para pria brengsek itu maju melempar bogeman. Namun Levi seolah siap dengan segala tamengnya. Memancing, dan menahan. Pergerakan tidak banyak untuk menahan guncangan bagi si Anak yang terlalu menganggu.

_Ayah, akan melindungimu, Nak._

Perkataan itu cukup menggelikan. Namun cukup berarti untuknya. Si Anak seakan mengungkapkan terima kasih dengan memberikan kekuatan bonus untuk Ayahnya menyerang satu persatu para Alpha ganas yang begitu polos menerjangnya. Ia berhasil tegap sampai 2 dari mereka sudah terperosok. Levi hanya tinggal menyerang 1 yang begitu gegabah.

_Kita harus berhenti menjadi egois untuk kebahagiaan diri sendiri. Tapi egois, untuk kebahagiaan orang yang sangat kita cintai._

“Terserah kau saja, Orang Tua.” Ingatnya pada seseorang yang sempat ia tidak acuhkan. Mungkin jika ia selamat, ia harus ucapkan terima kasih pada Joseph.

 Levi siap menyambar tulang kering pria di hadapannya.

Hampir—

Sebelum terjangan hormon itu memelintir bagian perutnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

**

**

**

_Suara petir menyambar kasar begitu memekak. Sebotol obat terjatuh dari kantung seseorang. Tergelincir menjauh di antara tanah basah._

_Pembuka botol itu melonggar. Mengeluarkan semua isinya. Bercampur dengan noda lumpur dan merahnya darah._

_“LEVI!”_

_—dan pekikan rendah mendekat padanya._

**

**

**

“Kau tidak pulang?”

Erwin memperhatikan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang istirahat dari balik lipatan tangannya di atas kepala. Seorang penganggu—lebih tepatnya ayah kandungnya, Kepala Rumah Sakit, _Dokter Smith sesungguhnya._

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa Ayah belum pulang?”

“Menyelesaikan berkas-berkas pengujian _dental unit_ terbaru.”

Erwin hanya diam kemudian kembali menghela napas untuk jatuh beristirahat lagi. Lebih tepatnya, mengusir pikiran buruknya yang terus menganggu sampai tengah malam ini.

Kata-kata Hanji beberapa jam lalu, sempat membuatnya sedikit lega. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada beberapa hal meleset yang belum ia sempat tanyakan pada wanita itu, dan mungkin juga tidak akan dijawab.

 _Apa Levi pun bersedia mempertahankan bayi itu_?

Ia takut.

Takut Levi akan mengambil keputusan sendiri.

“Nak.”

Rupanya sang Ayah sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang. Memperhatikan sang Anak yang begitu memprihatinkan.

“Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan keputusanmu?”

Erwin meluruskan tangannya. Memandangi lurus ayahnya dengan pandangan yang begitu serius. Tidak lagi mengantuk.

“Aku begitu serius. Hanya ini permintaanku. Juga keputusan terbaikku.” Erwin pun kembali menaruh tangannya di atas kedua matanya. Helaan napas Pria berkacamata di pinggir ranjang yang bersisa ditangkap di telinga sampai akhirnya suara kegaduhan lain bermunculan. Erwin tersentak dari ranjang.

“Cepat bawa ke ICU! Segera panggil Dokter Hanji!”

Pekikan seorang dokter wanita yang cukup familiar.

“Dokter Hanji sudah sampai!”

Kemudian diikuti suara engahan lain. Suara tapak sepatu sport yang khas. “Aku disini! Cepat semuanya, CEPAT!” Suara Hanji begitu tergesa. Ketika beberapa jam lalu ia mungkin sudah sampai rumah. Namun wanita itu memang tidak pernah absen pada tawaran darurat.

Erwin keluar dari ruangan istirahat dengan siap siaga. Ia cukup terlambat bangun, dan memperhatikan kegaduhan itu sudah berlalu ke ruangan yang mereka tuju. Biasanya bila penanganan tidak melibatkan dirinya, Erwin tidak akan secepat ini merespon.

Tapi kenapa ia merasa—

“Ada apa?” Ayahnya baru saja bangkit dari ranjang. “Mungkin hanya pasien hamil yang darurat.”

Erwin akan mencoba memahami keadaan itu. Penanganan orang hamil bukan keahliannya. Tapi ia tetap tidak tenang sampai saat ini.

Karena feromon ini—

“DOKTER SMITH!”

Erwin dan ayahnya langsung menoleh bersamaan.

“Ah, maaf. Maksud saya—Dokter Erwin Smith.” Pemuda itu begitu kesulitan bernapas. Ia berlari di antara lorong yang begitu jauh. Kenapa masih ada magang bertugas jam segini? “Saya diminta untuk memanggil Anda ke ruang operasi Dokter Hanji.”

“Kenapa? Apa pasien mengalami komplikasi saraf?” Erwin langsung menunduk sebagai sapaan permisi pada ayahnya, kemudian sigap berlari mengikuti Eren.

“Bukan. Ta—tapi—” Kepala pemuda itu menunduk. Suara elevator berdenting ketika pintunya menutup. Erwin tidak sabaran menunggu pemuda itu menanggapi pertanyaannya sambil membuka jas putihnya, berganti pada pakaian biru operasinya yang belum berganti.

“Dokter Levi—”

Erwin menghentikan pergerakannya melepas jas. Dadanya seketika berdentum kencang. Lampu di angka penunjuk lantai lift berpindah terasa begitu lambat.

**

**

**

Langit-langit itu begitu biru gelap kalau ia perhatian begitu lama sampai saat ini di bawah lampu operasi yang berpendar.

Ia pernah melihatnya.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang ketika pria berambut pirang itu memandanginya dengan mata yang memerah basah.

Atau ketika tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan saat ia mengenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin, atau mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan kapas.

Bahkan komunikasi terakhir sebelum kesadarannya kembali hilang, “Tolong selamatkan, Levi!”

Sekali lagi, langit itu begitu biru gelap kalau ia perhatian begitu lama sampai saat ini.

Semoga Levi tidak lupa bagaimana Erwin menyelamatkannya dengan baju bedah biru yang begitu lecak. 

_“—Selamatkan bayi ini…..”_

**Bipp—**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

 

Eren mengusap keringatnya. Ia segera melempar duduk di bangku tunggu, punggung sama punggung hampir saja bersentuhan jika tidak diberi jarak di antara dua bangku itu.

“Seorang ibu yang mengalami patah tulang setelah mengalami kekerasan rumah tangga pada 1 minggu menjelang kelahiran? Suaminya gila, ya?”

Mikasa menghentikan kunyahan rotinya. Terkekeh kecil.

“Selamat atas operasinya, _Magang_.”

“Jangan mengejekku. Ini operasiku yang ke-3 hari ini.”

“Juga operasi kedua bersamaku.” Mikasa melanjutkan makan rotinya. Terhibur. “Aku senang kau bisa beradaptasi mengatasi keberadaanku bersamamu, _Magang_.”

“2 bulan lagi aku melepas magangku, Dokter Mikasa.” Eren membusungkan dada. “Aku akan mengambil spesialis _Obstetrik Ginekologi*_ sesegera mungkin.”

Mikasa melempar senyum.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya memilih OG untuk jadi jurusan spesialismu setelah sekian tahun kau bingung akan menjadi dokter apa.” Mikasa tertawa manis. “Aku sempat mengira kau akan berakhir jadi dosen.”

“ _Cih_. Aku tidak bisa mengajar.” Eren memutar matanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa salah menjadi OG?” Ia mengangkat alis, penasaran.

“Tidak apa. Hanya saja untuk seseorang yang dimanjakan Dokter Levi, kau mungkin tertarik masuk spesialis _Kardiak*_.”

“Memegang jantung perlu tanggung jawab terlalu besar.” Eren mencibir.  

Mikasa kembali tertawa, begitu juga Eren yang sedikit cengegesan di bangkunya. Sebuah interaksi kakak-adik yang sempat jarang mereka dapati.

Setelah mereka sering berdiaman dan memberi jarak di rumah sakit seakan tidak saling mengenal, obrolan keduanya pun semakin akrab setelah hampir satu setengah tahun berlalu kejadian mengejutkan yang cukup kental di ingatan.

 “Jangan tertawa aneh seperti si Mata Empat.”

Seseorang baru saja datang mengejutkan Eren. Ia langsung berdiri tegap, menghadap pada pria mungil tersebut. Ia beri gestur hormat layaknya tentara, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya sontak tertawa. “Siap, Pak!”

Eren memang tidak bisa menyembuhkan kebiasaannya. Setelah hampir setahun ia mengabdi di rumah sakit. Apalagi di depan seseorang yang begitu dikaguminya.

“Dasar. _Pager_ -mu dari tadi berbunyi. Pasien ruang 421 membutuhkan otak bebalmu.”

Luar biasa daya ingat seorang dokter senior.

“Baik, Pak.” Eren bergerak kaku seperti tentara, lagi.

Mikasa memutar matanya. “Jangan membuat adikku tersiksa dengan sikapmu itu, Levi.”

Levi berdecak. Sebal jika sikapnya dinilai, apalagi dengan bocah yang beruntung mendapat gelar spesialis lebih cepat. Levi yang kali ini mengambil alih tempat duduk Eren. Ia duduk agak pelan-pelan. Sedikit hati-hati karena membawa beban.

 Sesuatu di perutnya.

“Aku tidak menyiksanya. Dia yang menyukainya.”

Mikasa terkekeh, sekaligus agak kesal. Mungkin ini pembalasannya setelah ia berhasil menolong Levi dari patah tulang belakang yang cukup parah akibat kebodohannya melarikan diri dari klinik ayahnya dan berjumpa dengan para preman sialan itu.

“Aku senang kau kembali. Tapi aku masih membencimu mengambil kekaguman adikku.”

“Dasar _Brocon_.” Levi mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin cantik melingkar di jari manisnya.  “Aku sudah menikah, jadi tidak usah khawatir.”

“Tidak usah pamer.”

“Aku akan terus pamer karena kau salah satu penolongku yang membuatku bisa kembali.”

“Selamat.” Mikasa menghela napas. “Aku akan merindukan Erwin.”

“Ia tidak butuh rasa rindumu.”

“Cemburu?”

“Diam.” Levi beranjak. Mengeratkan mantelnya. “Aku harus kembali.”

“Ya..ya. pulanglah. Jangan sampai kau marah-marah karena hormonmu lagi. Jangan semakin merepotkan Hanji dengan pekerjaan barunya. Oh ya, aku ingatkan lagi untuk segera mengambil cuti—”

“Berisik.”

Levi pun beranjak. Punggung sempit itu semakin menjauh dari depan pandangnya. Mikasa menghela napas. Entah kenapa, hubungan keduanya pun juga semakin membaik setelah kejadian pada saat itu. Suatu keadaan yang begitu tegang dimana 2 nyawa ditaruhkan.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban. Keberadaan anak adalah sebuah anugerah yang merubah kehidupan menjadi lebih indah dan—begitu _absurd_?

Erwin yang menangis di balik muka tebalnya yang selalu berkarisma. _Ia tidak pernah menangis seperti bayi seumur hidup ia bekerja di Trost_.

Hanji yang marah-marah setiap jam karena tanggapan lamban para asistennya memberikan dia alat bedah. _Hanji tidak pernah setegang itu di ruang operasi._

Eren yang bertanya pada Mikasa, _“Apa Dokter Levi akan selamat?”_ setiap waktu ketika ia merasa terguncang. _Eren seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang menunggu ibunya akan melahirkan si Adik._

Juga Mikasa. Yang harus teringat kenangan buruk itu kembali, berkaitan ayah kandungnya di bawah cahaya lampu operasi. Ia penasaran, sedemikian menyiksanya-kah ketika mereka mencoba menyelematkan beliau?

_Bertahanlah Levi. Kumohon. Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya seperti Ayahku._

Mikasa merasa semua adegan itu begitu lucu bisa terjadi hanya karena 1 operasi. Ia menyandarkan punggung untuk meringankan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya, sama sekali. Sebagai Alpha yang tidak pernah mengalami kehidupan kedua lahir di dalam perutnya, ia begitu tersiksa dengan pemandangan itu.

“Kau belum pulang, Mikasa?”

Mikasa membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia langsung bangun ketika mendapati Hanji berdiri di hadapannya sambil meminum sekarton jus.

“Dokter Wakil?”

Hanji memutar jengah matanya. “Aku sudah sangat jenuh dipanggil begitu. Aku punya nama!” protesnya tidak terima. Semenjak gelar wakil disematkan padanya, jarang ada yang mengingat ‘Hanji’ sebagai Dokter Kandungan terbaik di Negri Ini.

_Dokter wakil, Dokter wakil, Dokter wakil…._

Mikasa terkekeh. Kenyataan bahwa akhirnya Hanji _lah_ yang meneruskan jabatan Erwin, adalah salah satu dari sekian keajaiban itu.

“Aku heran.” Hanji berceletuk. Ia melempar pandang pada dua orang yang saling bertegur sapa di rumah sakit. Saling melepas rindu. Saling merengkuh, membuat penglihatan Hanji begitu terganggu. Mereka terus menerus memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan para perawat hingga jadi perbincangan teratas di Rumah Sakit Trost.

“Kenapa Erwin sama bodohnya dengan Levi?”

Mikasa mengerut dahi. “Untuk pensiun?”

“Ya. Sama saja seperti Levi,” Seruput Hanji terdengar agak memaksa.

Mikasa pun jadi ikut memperhatikan Levi dari kejauhan yang sedang mencium bibir seorang pria berambut pirang dan seorang bayi mungil yang dibawanya. Dibalas dengan kecupan kening pada dokter pendek itu, kemudian kecupan di perut bulatnya—Mikasa mencemooh.

_“Ayahku juga seperti itu. Mengorbankan apapun untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya …”_

**_The End._ **

**_\----_ **

**Glosarium**

**_Ners :_**  Salah satu sebutan untuk profesi perawat yang sudah mengikuti pendidikan profesi  **ners**. Pendidikan profesi  **ners**  dilakukan setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan akademik sarjana keperawatan (SKep). ‘ _S2 Keperawatan’_. 

 ** _Ruang On-call :_** Ruangan di rumah sakit dengan sofa atau ranjang susun yang diperuntukkan bagi staf untuk beristirahat sementara.

 ** _Dopamin :_** Pembawa pesan kimia di otak, yang secara teknis dikenal sebagai neurotransmiter dan bertanggung jawab untuk mengirimkan sinyal dari [sistem saraf](https://hisham.id/2015/08/sebutkan-4-fungsi-sistem-saraf.html)pusat.

 ** _Obstetrik Ginekologi(OG):_** Dokter kandungan dan kebidanan.

 ** _Kardiak :_** Jantung

****

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk jalan cerita, saya cukup terinspirasi dari drama TV “Grey’s Anatomy”. Kisah dokter bedah itu bener-bener keren. Sekaligus, saya taruh banyak peran baru, iya. Sengaja, ehe. Karena sayang untuk dilewatkan saja mereka cukup berpotensi. Semoga tidak menganggu.
> 
> See u!


End file.
